


Marjoram

by Cesare



Series: Foster's Bakery [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare





	Marjoram

As the weather warms, a flower stand opens near the bakery. Maybe it's sunstroke, but whenever he passes it, Rodney wonders if he should get flowers for John.

The things John likes are functional; he's never seemed particularly interested in pointless, decorative things. Rodney dismisses the idea.

But it keeps recurring. Finally Rodney realizes he has a perfect excuse.

"I got these for the bakery," he says, bringing in a bouquet.

John brightens, accepting them, and inhales their scent with a grin. "Nice!"

"They're for you," Rodney admits, and John's smile blooms even bigger.

"Thanks," he says with a kiss.


End file.
